Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly to a hybrid vehicle capable of executing external power feeding in which electric power is output from the vehicle to the outside of the vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-51772 discloses a hybrid vehicle capable of external power feeding from the vehicle to electrical equipment external to the vehicle. In this hybrid vehicle, the engine is actuated to allow the motor generator to generate power, and the generated power can be supplied to electrical equipment external to the vehicle. This hybrid vehicle is also capable of external power feeding without actuating the engine, that is, can supply only the electric power stored in a power storage device to electrical equipment external to the vehicle.
The increasing capacity of power storage devices mounted on vehicles enables external power feeding for a long time only from the power storage device without actuating the engine. However, if, after the power feeding operation without actuating the engine continues for a long time since the start of external power feeding, the external power feeding is switched to that with actuation of the engine due to reduction in state of charge (SOC) of the power storage device or other reasons, the sudden start of the engine may surprise people around the vehicle.